


Generic Title for a Generic Tale

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: Is He...? [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A special surprise, Alternate Universe, Author's Universe, Car Accidents, Doctor Barry Allen, Doctor Leonard Snart, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sudden footfalls draw his attention to the right. "Where is she?" A panicked Tommy grunts coming to rest directly in front of Oliver"</p><p>The one where even more stuff gets piled on their plates. But that's just life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no read. I hope you enjoy after a super long hiatus.

From the corner of his eye Oliver could see a flash of light overtake the gray sky. Clouds illuminated for a brief moment in time to become something they weren't. And just as quickly as it appeared, the new source of light vanished again, leaving only the gray of the clouds once more.

Seconds later the inevitable clap of thunder sounded above him. In that moment he felt the sound in his bones. Shaking his core with its vibration, until that too was gone. 

Now he sits in the same spot that he was before. As if nothing had happened. 

"I love this song!" Felicity laughs as she turns the dial up on the radio. Suddenly, Bad to the Bone is loudly emanating from his car's interior. "The head nurse spoke up. She said leave this one alone! She could tell right away," she took a short pause and shook her shoulders in a dance only possible inside a moving vehicle, "I was bad to the bone!"

Sudden footfalls draw his attention to the right. "Where is she?" A panicked Tommy grunts coming to rest directly in front of Oliver. 

His rumpled dress shirt proved that he'd just arrived from work. Probably left as soon as Oliver had made his frantic phone call.

"Tommy, I can't..." sobs begin to break from his chest, spilling into the ambulance sirens, mingling together in creation of a wicked melody. 

"Oliver! What's wrong? What happened?" Tommy worriedly replies through the line.

In an effort to form words Oliver silently pulls his phone from his ear. The cool metal in his hand brushes his forehead. "It's Felicity... She...we were driving and he..."

"Where are you right now?" The steadiness of Tommy's voice brings an odd sense of calm to Oliver's nerves. Someone needs to be strong and right now it isn't him.

"We're headed to Foundry Medical center," 

"She's getting stitched up. The doctors had to take her back for tests. She was bleeding badly when they got to us," he answered mechanically. No longer feeling frantic, all that was left was a strong feeling of numbness. 

If anything happened to Felicity because of something he'd done... He sadly shakes his head to clear the thought. 

"I have to grab some groceries from the store," Felicity calls over her shoulder to Oliver from her spot at the open refrigerator.

"I'll drive you," he begins. 

Closing the door to the refrigerator Felicity turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were allergic to domesticity?" 

"We aren't picking out fine China," he smirks across the table. "We've all got to eat"

Gently Tommy placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "What happened?" He whispered the words as if trying not to frighten Oliver away.

"We were driving back from the grocery store when a truck ran through a red light. He hit us on the passenger side," his hands cover his face as he leans his elbows on his knees. "I blanked out for a few minutes. The next thing I remember is trying to stop Felicity's head from bleeding"

"She's going to be okay. She's Felicity, I know she can pull through this," Tommy softly repeated like a mantra reassuring them both. 

What felt like a million years later a doctor approached the two of them. They had decided together to wait for the results before calling everyone else, like a sick phone tree. 

The doctor looked young. Maybe he was a resident. His scrubs were bloody, no doubt from Felicity's injuries. Upon approach he lifted a hand to run through his short brown hair. Oliver noticed how much younger the simple gesture made him appear. "Felicity Smoak?" He asked.

Wordlessly Oliver nodded as he and Tommy lifted to their feet. 

"I'm Doctor Allen, Felicity is okay. The doctor sucessfully stitched the wound on her head. Thankfully she sustained minimal damage in the accident. The most severe is a fractured wrist and a twisted ankle. She does have some bruised ribs, but that's extremely good news," he was smiling as he recounted the news. 

As he paused to breath, Oliver asked flaberghasted, "How is that good news?"

He smiled again. "I asked the doctor to let me give you the news. Because none of her ribs were damaged and she didn't suffer any internal bleeding the fetus came through completely unscathed" 

The next two minutes passed without words as Doctor Allen continued smiling and Oliver's brain short circuited. 

Tommy's mouth suddenly lifted from the floor to ask, "fetus?"

"Are you saying that Felicity is having a baby? There's a child inside of her?" Oliver whispered in disbelief. 

Only a minute ago he'd been so afraid of Felicity having more scars to live with because of him. Or even worse, ceasing to live because of him. Not only is she going to wake up, but when she does she'll have a child--his child--growing inside of her. 

The doctor lifted his hand to his mop of hair once again. Smile no longer in place. "I'm so sorry. I thought that it would be a comfort to hear about it from the obgyn... I hadn't realized," with a sigh he continues, "she's about seven weeks along"


	2. Put the lonesome on the shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is what I imagine a perfectly content love would feel like. Sometimes Ingrid Michaelson hits gold. Listen to her song 'You and I'. You will not be disappointed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is ever mine. So the characters and whatnot here are no exception.

"Don't you worry there, my honey. We may not have any money, but we've got our love to pay the bills," comes her voice, dry breaths escape from their prison inside as she whispers into the silence. 

"What?" Comes a sleepy voice from above her. Her hand moves to caress the exposed skin under her hands. Why do they ache so much? 

Pushing away the ache in her bones, Felicity lifts her head to look at her boyfriend's face. Five months ago she never would have imagined finding someone so precious for her own. Given her history of men she may have given up. 

Throughout the entire incident Oliver stood by her. Risking his family and life for her. She is irrevocabely in love with him. 

"Maybe I think you're cute and funny. Maybe I want to do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean" she whispered in tune, her fingers dancing a waltz across his bare chest. With a smile Oliver understood.

"Let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France," he sang back to her in a whisper set to match her own. The fingers of his left hand softly stroking through the curls in her hair.

This coccoon they're created for themselves wrapped around them in the perfect mixture of warmth and safety. 

Taking her cue, "Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance," she lay her head back to his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat slow and languid.

"Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants, from way up there, you and I" he sang as his hand continues to card through her blonde hair relaxing her to no end. 

The angle of sunlight cascading across their blanket clad legs gives an angelical hue. After all the horrible nightmares, the terrible realities, Felicity is finally allowed a piece of happiness. This is her Heaven.

"You might be a bit confused," said she.

"And you may be a little bit bruised, but baby how we spoon like noone else" This is the way love should be. How she'd always dreamed. Sweet, warm and caring. Not only caring for the precious nature of one another but also for the people around them. The people that they both cared for.

"So I will help you read those books," at a sudden gust of cold seeping into her bones she sang again crawling further into the warmth of Oliver's body. "If you will soothe my worried looks, and we can put the lonesome on the shelf"

And as Oliver sang the chorus to her, she felt a sudden jolt. Hands gripped tighter to his body at the pain in her legs. 

This wasn't right. Something inside, low in her stomach, made her gasp. Something was wrong. Eyes close against the pain as her jaw clenches. Her head begins to pound. 

When she opens her eyes again, she isn't in her warm coccoon. She's alone in a strange room. 

A hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun.


	3. I'd be cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys. Tell me what can be improved or anything. There's no clear structure so I'm open to suggestions. I have some plot, but it could expand ;)

"Miss Smoak?" 

Felicity turns her head slowly to the right, facing the door to the hallway. A tall, dark skinned man is standing in the jam, black beanie hat on his head and hands in his pant pockets. His badge is hanging from a leather cord around his neck. 

"That's me," she says weakly. She tries to manage a smile, but it doesn't blossom.

"Hi, I'm detective West, this is my partner detective Thawne," he begins. When he motions a hand to the left Felicity can see another request tall man enter. His short blonde hair is styled (for a fleeting second it reminds her of Oliver in her dream) and his badge likewise hangs around his neck. "We need to ask you some questions about your accident"

"Where is Oliver?" 

"Who?" Thawne asks. 

"My boyfriend. He was with me. Is he okay? " Panic slowly begins to worm it's way inside of voice, her body. The ache in her limbs feels amplified by the stress weighing her down. 

"I'll check with the nurses," he says next, heading towards the door. 

"I'd like to ask you some questions while he checks out there. Is that okay?" Detective West asks calmly, coaxingly. At her nod he begins with, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't remember exactly. Oliver and I were going to the store to grab some groceries. Everything was normal and then this truck just, it hit our car... Oh! My poor car!" her head falls backward to hit the rest behind her pitying and sad. 

"Did you see anything about the truck? Color, make, model?" West asks next. 

"Nothing. I was looking at Oliver and I don't remember anything past that. I hope he's okay. Where's your partner? If Oliver was safe he'd be back by now, wouldn't he?" throat aching, voice raw, Felicity frets from her seat. Waiting has never been her strong suit. Especially not when it's for someone as important as Oliver. The last time she'd felt this off kilter was during the drive to see Tommy when Lincoln had gotten to him. And before that, when she'd found out the Dean's impala had been set ablaze. Her boys will always worry her to no end. 

"I don't know," West says. "It could mean a lot of things. Maybe Oliver is fine and he just went to get some coffee?" 

"It's so stupid. My roommate Dean always does the grocery shopping, but he had to work yesterday. Then Oliver offered to take me," a bitter laugh escapes. "Just my luck"

"Everybody gets into an accident sooner or later. I'm not sure luck has much to do with it," he assures her. "I'm sure you're as lucky as the rest of us"

Turning her mouth into a deeper frown, "No offense, but if this was a sci-fi novel, I'd be cursed"

At that moment Thawne returns with Oliver in tow who rushes to her bedside, fretting his hands around her face. He places one hand on her head and the other in a protective stance against her lower stomach. 

"Not that cursed, I suppose," West murmurs before filling in his partner.


	4. I just want you to know who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all you wonderful people. Don't take those special moments for granted or those special people, spoken by one who lost hers and gained some more. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand," drifts Oliver's soft whispers into the dark room. "When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am, ". Tenderly, his hand rubs a soft line of the left side of her stomach, his head gently lay against the right side. 

"Meh," she groans softly, roused from sleep. Her own hand coming to rest on his head languidly. Fingers softly caressing his skull. "What are you doing?" she whispers to her boyfriend. 

"I'm singing" he replies. 

"To my stomach? When did you become such a weirdo?" her hand trails down to his neck, gently squeezing once eliciting a pleased sound from Oliver before moving back to its original spot in his short hair. 

"Felicity, I have to tell you something. I wanted to wait until we were alone," there's a minute pause before he picks his upper body off the side of her hospital bed. Looking straight into her eyes he continues, "When my mom was pregnant with Thea my father was very vocal. He'd speak louder when she was in the room and at night I could hear him singing to my mother after we'd all gone to bed. When I asked him why he did these things, he said that it was never too early to teach his children the sound of his voice. He was teaching her what he sounded like so that she would feel safe with him as soon as she entered the world. And I told myself, I would do the same. My children would always feel safe and loved when I'm around,"

Felicity has grown more awake the deeper the story was recounted. Part of her was unsure if her inferences were correct. 

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" A teary nod is all she can manage. And a tender kiss is her reply. 

XXXXX

"Hey sweet girl," A voice calls from the doorway. Felicity would know that voice anywhere, anytime. That voice has soothed her nightmares and held her hand at the doctor, brushed her hair at night and hugged her for hours.

"Ellen" calls her own voice sleepily. Her hand comes up to beckon her mother closer. "Guess what," she says as her Ellen takes the chair next to her bed. 

"What sweetheart?" her brown eyes turn down in confusion as Felicity gives her a watery smile. Her good hand disentangles from Ellen's own, moving both to rest over her still small stomach.

"I'm having a baby" she whispers in awe. 

Her awe struck smile becomes contagious as the only woman she's ever known to care for her leans into her space closer. "My baby is having a baby?"

Tears begin to trickle down Felicity's cheeks in happiness. "Yeah, mom. There is a baby in here"

XXXXX

"The physical therapist is going to come in to check on the damage and from there he can figure out a recovery plan," looking down at the chart Dr. Allen's eyes light up a little. "Oh, you're lucky. Your therapist is-" before he can continue another man walks into the room. 

The new man is about the same height as Dr. Allen. His brown short cropped hair leads to a handsome set of blue eyes. He is wearing dark blue scrubs and his white lab coat is thrown open, seemingly put on as an afterthought. 

Upon spotting Dr. Allen he sets his eyes suspiciously, "Keep your charm where I can't see it," he says taking the chart from Dr. Allen's outstretched hand. "And your hands where I can" The words bring a smile to Allen's face. Felicity glances between the two of them. Something was going on here. "Hello," he scans her chart quickly, "Miss Smoak. My name is Dr. Snart. I'm your physical therapist. How about you give me a summary of how you got here?" 

"Okay," she says as Dr. Snart begins to test the range of her ankle first. Dr. Allen doesn't leave her side as Snart begins his assessment. "It was a rainy afternoon, the kind of rain that blurrs your vision, making anything possible. Mr. Smoak looked over to see Miss Reynolds with an umbrella when he, himself had none," Felicity takes in a sharp breath as her ankle hits an unflattering angle. Dr. Snart has a calculating set to his jaw as he slowly, gently lowers her ankle. "He said, 'want to share?' And nine months later, baby Felicity was born" she smiled, making a rainbow gesture with her good arm.

Allen laughed as Dr. Snart snorted in amusement. "Good to know it was a labor of love," he smirks, "but I meant more along the lines of how you twisted your ankle and your wrist"

"Oh, that old story. Well, Dr. Snart I just wanted some gummy bears from the supermarket and a truck smacked right in to me" 

"I'm glad it didn't break your funny bone," he smiled. "We're going to be working extensively together and to curse at me the way that I know you will, Dr. Snart is going to be too long. How about you call me Len?" 

"Sounds good to me," she states as he rotates her injured wrist. His hands are warm and gentle as they work with her body. At a particular sore spot she gasps, "fuck, Len!" 

"See? It's working already," putting her hand gingerly back down he picks up her chart from where he'd places it on her bed. "I'm going to think on this so I can come up with some options for therapy. I'll be back this afternoon to go over them. Sound good?" 

"Perfect. Thanks" her hand runs subconsciously over her broken ribs and down to her stomach.

"Good. I'll be back," he looks over to Dr. Allen on his way out, "Barry".

Dr. Allen smiles at his retesting back before looking to Felicity again. "You're lucky. He's the best PT we have in the hospital," 

"Color me grateful,"

XXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's fitting that she finds out today of all days :)
> 
> The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. And also Temptation Greets you like a Friend by Arctic Monkeys. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	5. A day of PT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> I feel as though I need to clear something up. I find that the best works are ones in which the characters take a life of their own. By using the characters basic look and feel, but making them slightly different than reality is how I write because I dislike the idea that all of my energy is spent piggybacking off of someone else's creativity. 
> 
> Now, I don't feel the need to apologize for having my own opinion and perceptions, especially where they relate to my imaginative expectations for characters. Thank you for anyone who enjoys the same kooky scenarios and world in which my characters live, but I encourage you not to read my writings if you feel as though they don't resonate with you. 
> 
> Thank you. All who continue, please enjoy.

“Good morning Felicity. How does the ankle feel?” 

“It throbs a little, but nothing too bad. I need to be walking again. I hate sitting in this chair. Anyway we can get me on my feet today? As incentive let me mention, there’s a free wheelchair in it for you” her blue eyes are playfully smiling at the physical therapist before her. 

“As tempting as a wheelchair sounds, I’d rather you not do more damage by jumping the gun,” he drawls with a sigh. 

Felicity’s eyes turn down at his choice of phrase. On a scale of physical torture this car accident has been the least of her worries, but the sadness at how close she had come to injury at the hands of such a menial task has left a bitter taste in her mouth and on her heart. 

“No, need to worry about that I suppose,” with a sad pat to her knees she frowns at her lame ankle. 

Bending to rest on one knee, white coat flapping down melancholy behind his hunched form, Len moves his head to the side to catch Felicity’s eyes without making any move to touch her; hands resting on his own knee. “It’s all a process. You’ll be walking before you know what happened,” swaying slightly to catch her eyes, Len continues, “think about it this way; it took your mother nine months to grow that ankle. All you have to put in is about six weeks. That’s a hell of a deal”

“I guess I can last that long. After all,” a gentle hand finds its way to her slim abdomen, “I’m building ankles inside my body too” A smile finally emerges on her face once again. Keeping eye contact, “Are you going to propose or teach me to walk?”

Smirk firmly in place on Len’s mouth, “Would it be a favorable answer?”

“It would be a soft maybe. Would you marry me and my boyfriend?”

Rising from his perch, “I’d have to give you a soft maybe. I haven’t seen him yet” and with a wink her direction he begins to explain her injury to the best of his ability. The next twenty minutes are spent doing isometric exercises to strengthen the muscles around her ankle. 

Len helps to guide her into a chair without wheels set in front of the closed door. With her foot pressed flat upon the harsh wood, Felicity pushes, holding the position for 15 seconds, relaxing for 5 seconds, then repeating for a set of 10. Next Len has her trace the letters of the alphabet with her big toe in order to strengthen the muscles around her ankle. 

"Mother-" Felicity screeches while clamping her teeth into a deep set. Sharp pain radiates like a dull knife shooting from ankle to knee. 

“Let it all out,” Len mutters rotating her ankle for the last time, guiding her into a letter Z. As her ankle is gently lowered he announces, “And you’re done for the day”. 

“Thank god,” she speaks while repositioning her lower body on the chair. “I love to look at your shoulders while I curse you for my pain, but we knew this couldn’t last,” she says gathering her breath again with a small smile. 

Returning the gesture while making notes of progress in her chart, Len replies, “I’ll cherish these memories”. 

A moment of silence passes, wherein pen scratches can be heard as her bottom lip is chewed in concentration. Looking up from his paper, Len glances curiously at Felicity encased in thought. 

“As a doctor, in my vast experience, I’ve never been overtly surprised by a question. So why don’t you ask and I’ll let you know my honest opinion” 

Pursed lips and narrow eyes stare into the side of her Doctor’s face, “Do you like karaoke?” 

“As much as the next person, I suppose” he replies. The metal chart lies horizontal on his hip. Now forgotten or maybe complete. 

“My boyfriend and I have weekly …get togethers, you could call them. And I was wondering if you’d like to come. It’s Friday night. We meet at 7, have dinner and drinks at our place and then play drunk games. My brothers make asses of themselves and we laugh. It’s fun, I promise” from the doorway Barry can be seen walking past the room. 

“Barry!” she quickly calls out.

Stopping short at the sudden call, his lean frame rests against the doorjamb. Dr. Allen answers with a smile, “Felicity!” he playfully calls out. 

Len tries not to smile as he watches them. Instead he busies himself guiding Felicity back into her wheel chair. His hand is a firm touch against her back, under her shoulders to carry most of her weight. 

“Can you wheel me to the front please? I have a medical question for you,” she asks Barry with a sweet smile as her legs find their places against the footrests.

At first, having to stay off of her ankle was a burden. Since one of her wrists lay in a cast she couldn’t exactly use crutches, but now it was a good way of having people do things for her. The first night she’d been discharged Oliver carried her all the way from the parking lot to their apartment because he didn’t want to risk any more injuries now that she was healing for two. And that small act was the most domestic, insanely romantic thing she’d ever witnessed from him. 

She liked the independence of a wheelchair compared to someone carrying her everywhere, but she still disliked driving it alone. Especially after physical therapy. 

Moving further into the room to grasp her chair, he answers, “Of course I can. I’m taking my break now anyway. If you come to the cafeteria with me, I’ll wait with you for Oliver?”

“Sounds perfect,” her blue eyes turn back to handsome Dr. Leonard, “Now, Len, can I count on you Friday night?” 

Her question is met with unsure eyes and a furrowed brow. “I’m not sure that it would be professional,” his voice is smooth with no trace of hesitation. “I’d love to, but I wouldn’t want to get anyone in trouble for being unethical with a patient”

“It’s perfectly professional. Barry will be there and so will Benny. All my fine doctors attend. So, you can bring someone if you’d like, but only one. And bring some booze. Anything is fine,” she pats Barry’s hand to begin wheeling her out. “I’ll see you Friday at seven!” she calls from barely outside the room. 

“Where am I going to be Friday night?” Barry asks as the elevator doors close, leaving them alone to speak. 

“Do you like karaoke?” Felicity smiles innocently up at him from her seat. In this chair Barry seems a million feet tall. 

“Yeah, when I’m drunk enough. Although I love to watch other people do it,” he laughs. 

“Friday night, seven o’clock. Everyone has drinks and dinner at my apartment and then we’ll sing karaoke. We have a fool proof method of sharing the fun and shame. This week I’ll be the only one drinking water and juice though,” the elevator doors open to the third floor. Barry begins to push her toward the cafeteria doors. “I can count on you coming, right?” 

There were only a handful of other doctors loitering around the large room. Barry steered them toward a circular white table with three chairs surrounding it. Moving one out of the way for Felicity’s wheelchair to sit, he sat in the chair opposite her. 

“Count me in,” he answered glancing toward the display cases of sandwiches and salads behind the small turnstiles where an employee sits as a checkout counter. He looks bored out of his mind. His head is thrown back against the side of his chair as he waits. A magazine is lying open faced down on his small space of countertop. 

“Especially if Dr. Dreamy is there?” she speculates also looking at the food on the counter. 

“Excuse me? I don’t… you know… I-I just… it’s respect…” seemingly resigned Barry stops spluttering like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. “I don’t know what it is about me that makes it so obvious to everyone,” he sighs. 

“The way you look at his butt,” 

Turning bright red Barry gasps, “what?” 

“That’s how everyone can tell. You look at his ass whenever you think no one is watching, but pal, we all are” one of Barry’s hand raises to hide his eyes as the other lays palm down on the tabletop. Resting her hand on his against the cold table Felicity reassures, “it isn’t too bad. I’ve seen him look at yours too”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now what are you planning to wear Friday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's worth continuing.


End file.
